Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger ist der Hauptantagonist der “''A Nightmare on Elm Street''“-Filmreihe und gehört neben Jason Voorhees (“''Freitag der 13.“), Chucky (“''Chucky - Die Mörderpuppe“) und Leatherface (“''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre''“) zu den populärsten Filmmonstern des ausgehenden 20.- und frühen 21. Jahrhunderts. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte der sadistische Alptraum-Killer 1984 in Wes Cravens “''Nightmare – Mörderische Träume''“ und avancierte in den darauffolgenden Jahren zu einer Ikone des “neo-klassischen“ Horrorfilms, die weit über die Grenzen des Genres hinaus bekannt ist. In der gesamten siebenteiligen “''Nightmare-Reihe''“ (1984 – 1994), sowie in der TV-Serie “''Freddy’s Nightmares''“ (1988-89) und im Crossover-Spektakel “''Freddy vs. Jason''“ (2003), wurde er von Robert Englund (*1947) gespielt, der mit dieser Rolle weltberühmt wurde. Im 2010 entstandenen, nur mäßig erfolgreichen, Remake wurde er von Jackie Earle Haley (*1961) dargestellt. 2015 kündigte New Line Cinema Pläne für ein weiteres Reboot der Horror-Kultreihe an. Biographie Vorgeschichte Die Nonne Amanda Krueger arbeitete als Pflegerin und Seelsorgerin in einer geschlossenen Anstalt. Eines Tages, während einer Visite, wurde sie irrtümlich in dem Turm eingesperrt, in dem die schlimmsten, unheilbar geisteskranken Straftäter wie wilde Tiere zusammengepfercht worden waren und als man sie endlich fand und befreite, war sie bereits zahllose Male vergewaltigt worden und mehr tot als lebendig. Neun Monate darauf starb sie bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes: Freddy. Im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen wurde er von den anderen Kindern schikaniert und als “Bastard von hundert Irren“ bezeichnet. Während dieser frühen Jahre begann er, Tiere zu quälen und zu töten. Später adoptierte man ihn, doch wurde er von seinem alkoholkranken Stiefvater körperlich und geistig misshandelt, was zu autoaggressivem Verhalten führte und in der Ermordung des Stiefvaters mit einem Rasiermesser gipfelte. Später zog er nach Ohio, in die Kleinstadt Springwood, wo er einen Job in einem Kraftwerk am Stadtrand annahm. Er heiratete und wurde Vater einer Tochter, doch das idyllische Familienleben in einem beschaulichen Haus in der Elm Street sollte nur von kurzer Dauer sein, denn als das Kraftwerk geschlossen wurde, begann er mit einer grausamen Mordserie, der an die zweiundzwanzig Kinder zum Opfer fallen sollten. Die Presse stürzte sich auf den Fall des “Springwood-Schlitzers“ und in der ganzen Stadt herrschte Angst und Schrecken unter der Bevölkerung. Als seine Frau eines Tages zufällig über seine “Trophäensammlung“ und die verschiedenen Klingenhandschuhe im Keller stolperte, erdrosselte er sie vor den Augen ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter und wurde bald darauf verhaftet. Der Prozess wurde mit allergrößter Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt, doch wegen eines Formfehlers musste er vor Gericht trotz aller Beweislast freigesprochen werden. Die Trauer und das Entsetzen der betroffenen Eltern verwandelten sich in rasende Wut. Es gelang ihnen, den untergetauchten Krueger in seinem alten Versteck, dem Heizkeller des stillgelegten Kraftwerkes, ausfindig zu machen. Dort verbrannten sie ihn bei lebendigem Leibe und verscharrten seine sterblichen Überreste in aller Heimlichkeit auf dem Gelände eines Schrottplatzes. Dies sollte aber nicht das Ende des Schreckens sein, sondern der Beginn eines leibhaftigen Alptraumes. Wiederkehrende Alpträume Ein Teufelspakt ermöglicht dem rachsüchtigen Geist Freddy Kruegers, nach seinem gewaltsamen Tod, die Kinder und Jugendlichen der Elm Street in ihren Träumen heimzusuchen, wo niemand sie beschützen kann. Dort jagt er sie durch bizarre Alptraumwelten, in denen er gottgleiche Kontrolle hat und zermürbt sie mit sadistischen Psychospielen, ehe er sie mit seinem klingenbesetzten Handschuh ermordet – und jeder Teenager, der im Traum getötet wird, stirbt auch in der Wirklichkeit. Ihre Angst ist es, die seine Macht immer weiter anwachsen lässt und besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmet er den Kindern jener, die an dem Lynch Mob beteiligt waren. So auch Nancy (gespielt von Heather Langenkamp), der Tochter des Sheriffs von Springwood, der seinerzeit stillschweigend seine schützende Hand über die Vergeltungsaktion hielt. Sie entpuppt sich aber als ebenbürtige Gegnerin für Freddy, die insgesamt sogar zweimal den Kampf gegen ihn aufnimmt. Zunächst als Teenagerin, nachdem er bereits alle ihre Freunde geholt hat, gelingt es ihr, ihn aus der Traumwelt in die Wirklichkeit zu holen und somit verwundbar zu machen – und ein weiteres Mal als Therapeutin im ‘Westin Hill Sanatorium‘, wo die überlebenden Jugendlichen mit Hypnocil, einem experimentellen Medikament mit schrecklichen Nebenwirkungen, am Träumen gehindert werden sollen. Nachdem Freddy seine “Erzfeindin“ überwunden hat, und auch die letzten Kids der Elm Street auf perfide Art getötet hat, versucht er mit Hilfe seiner Tochter Kathryn, die inzwischen als Betreuerin in einer Einrichtung für Jugendliche mit Problemen arbeitet und wegen posttraumatischer Amnesie keine Ahnung von ihrer Abstammung hat, seinen Einflussbereich zu vergrößern und seine Schreckensherrschaft außerhalb von Springwood fortzusetzen. Kathryn aber stellt sich gemeinsam mit ihren Schützlingen gegen ihn. Auch ihr gelingt es, ihn aus der Traumwelt in die Realität zu holen und so seiner Macht zu berauben. In einer letzten Konfrontation rammt sie ihm eine Rohrbombe in den Bauch und sprengt ihn in Stücke. Der neue Alptraum Das personifizierte Böse, eine uralte Entität jenseits von Zeit und Raum, hat die Form des Freddy Krueger angenommen und will in dessen populärer Gestalt in die reale Welt eindringen. Es beginnt die Darsteller und die Crew, die an einem neuen Nightmare-Film arbeiten, um die Rückkehr des inzwischen zum Phänomen gewordenen Alptraum-Killers zu inszenieren, zu terrorisieren. Vor Allem quält es Nancy-Darstellerin Heather Langenkamp, mit schrecklichen Träumen, da sie die Rolle spielte, die Freddy einst besiegte. Während es sich seinen Weg in “unsere Welt“ bahnt, verursacht es unheimliche Ereignisse wie Erdbeben und lässt die Grenzen zwischen Fantasie und Wirklichkeit zunehmend verwischen. Schließlich ist “der wahre Freddy“, düsterer und erschreckender als Robert Englund es je hätte darstellen können, stark genug, um Heathers Sohn Dylan in sein höllisches Alptraumreich zu entführen. Wie ihr Filmcharakter nimmt Heather den Kampf mit dem dämonischen Wesen mit den stählernen Klauen auf und vernichtet es mit dem Feuer eines Verbrennungsofens. Der Klingenhandschuh und die Machete Seit Jahren sitzt Freddy im tiefsten Kreis der Hölle fest – all seiner Macht beraubt, da die Eltern von Springwood ihren Kindern das Träume unterdrückende Hypnocil verabreichen und es somit tatsächlich schafften, dass sie ihn vergessen haben. Um sich wieder “in Erinnerung“ zu bringen, sorgt er dafür, dass sich der Eishockeymasken tragende “Camp Crystal Lake-Killer“ Jason Voorhees einmal mehr von den Toten erhebt und nach Springwood geht, um auf der Elm Street Tod und Verderben zu verbreiten. Sein Plan geht aber nicht gänzlich auf wie gedacht, denn die brutale Killermaschine Jason schlachtet sich ungehemmt durch die Reihen der hormongetriebenen Teenies, sodass Freddy fürchtet, dass für ihn selbst keine Opfer übrigbleiben. Als er dann auch noch wieder einmal in die Realität geholt wird, entbrennt der Kampf zwischen den beiden Horror-Titanen erst recht. Nachdem sie sich buchstäblich gegenseitig in Fetzen gerissen haben, verschwindet zu guter Letzt ein schwer angeschlagener Jason in die Wälder um “Camp Crystal Lake“. Mit sich trägt er den abgetrennten Kopf Freddy Kruegers, der zum Abschied schelmisch zwinkert. Wiedergeborener Alptraum Für die Neuinterpretation fassten die Filmemacher den Entschluss, Freddys, zuvor (aufgrund der strengen Zensurbestimmungen) bestenfalls angedeutete pädophile Neigung um einiges deutlicher auszuspielen. Auch in seiner Vorgeschichte gab es einige Änderungen: Hier war er der Gärtner/Hausmeister der alten Grundschule von Springwood, der nach außen hin der von allen Kindern geliebte große Spielkamerad war. Einige von ihnen lockte er jedoch in einen geheimen Raum im Keller der Schule, wo er sich an ihnen verging, mit seinem selbstgebastelten Klingenhandschuh quälte und die Grausamkeiten auf Polaroid festhielt. Als die Eltern davon erfuhren, machten sie sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn der Polizei zu übergeben, sondern nahmen das Gesetz sofort in die eigenen Hände. Sie hetzten ihn bis auf das Gelände eines stillgelegten Heizwerkes und verbrannten ihn bei lebendigem Leibe. Auch in dieser Version ist Nancy (Rooney Mara) seine Hauptgegenspielerin. Als sein ehemaliges “Lieblingsopfer“ gelingt es ihr, ihn in die Realität zu holen wo er verletzbar ist. In seinem alten Versteck im Keller der, seit den damaligen Vorfällen aufgegebenen, Schule, hakt sie ihm mit der Klinge eines alten Hebelschneiders die Hand mit dem Krallenhandschuh ab und schneidet ihm die Kehle durch, ehe sie das ganze Gebäude niederbrennt. Erscheinungsbild Original Nightmare-Reihe Freddy Krueger ist ein drahtiger, bestenfalls durchschnittlich großer Mann mit stechend grünen Augen und Brandwunden auf Gesicht und Körper. Zu Lebzeiten hatte er dünnes rotblondes Haar. Seine markanten Züge mit der krummen Adlernase und dem spitzen Kinn erinnern entfernt an das Profil einer Märchenhexe – tatsächlich wird er im englischsprachigen Raum auch als “The Male Witch“ (dt.: “Die männliche Hexe“) bezeichnet. Gekleidet ist er in einen ausgefransten, schmutzigen rot-grün quergestreiften Pullover mit Brandlöchern (im ersten Teil hatte dieser noch einfarbig rote Ärmel, in allen weiteren Filmen waren sie zum Korpus passend gestreift), dunkle Hosen und grobe Arbeitsstiefel. Auf dem Kopf trägt er üblicherweise einen zerknautschten dunkelbraunen Hut und seine rechte Hand steckt in einem Arbeitshandschuh, an dessen Fingern (der Daumen ausgenommen) er vier scharfe Messerklingen befestigt hat. New Nightmare Für den siebenten Teil der Reihe wurde sein Look als “der echte Freddy Krueger“ radikal überarbeitet. Anstelle der altbekannten Verbrennungen hat er fahle, fleckige Haut, aus der große Teile herausgerissen zu sein scheinen, sodass das darunterliegende rotglänzende Muskelgewebe zu sehen ist. Er hat nach wie vor seinen rot-grünen Pullover, der hier allerdings etwas ausgepolstert wurde, damit der Körper breitschultriger und muskulöser wirkt. Außerdem trägt er eine schwarze Lederhose, hohe Stiefel mit dicken Sohlen, um ihn größer und bedrohlicher erscheinen zu lassen, und dazu einen langen dunklen Mantel. Sein Markenzeichen, der Klingenhandschuh, ist einer Art Exoskelett mit Kabeln und Schläuchen gewichen, das eine ansonsten abgehäutete Hand umschließt. Die Klingen “wachsen“ nun wie metallene Krallen aus den Spitzen seiner Finger, inklusive Daumen. Nightmare-Remake Für Freddys Äußeres bedeutete die Neuverfilmung zu weiten Teilen ein “Back-to-the-Roots“. Die charakteristischen Brandwunden wurden nach gründlicher Recherche von wirklichen Verbrennungen möglichst naturgetreu gestaltet und teilweise mit Einsatz von CGI erweitert. Eines seiner Augen ist getrübt und mit geplatzten roten Äderchen durchzogen. Mit leicht hervorgehobenen Backenknochen und besonders aggressiven Augenbrauenwülsten versuchte man, seinen Zügen einen subtilen dämonischen Hauch zu geben. Der zerknautschte Hut, der brandfleckige Ringelpullover, die grobe Hose und die klobigen Arbeitsschuhe entsprechen allesamt der altbekannten Erscheinung des Charakters. Neben dem Makeup wurde auch der ikonische Klingenhandschuh neu gestaltet. Waren die Fingerglieder, an deren Enden die scharfen Messer angebracht sind, zuvor an einer schutzschildartigen Platte auf dem Handrücken festgenietet, so führen sie nun über vier grob zurechtgeschnittene Streben zu einer eisernen Manschette, was der Konstruktion ein organisches, knochiges Aussehen verleiht. Auftritte Klassische Nightmare-Reihe * 1984: Nightmare – Mörderische Träume (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * 1985: Nightmare II – Die Rache (A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy’s Revenge) * 1987: Nightmare III – Freddy lebt (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors) * 1988: Nightmare on Elm Street IV (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master) * 1989: Nightmare on Elm Street V – Das Trauma (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child) * 1991: Nightmare VI – Freddys Finale (Freddy’s Dead: The Final Nightmare) * 1994: Freddy’s New Nightmare (Wes Craven’s New Nightmare) Nightmare – Die Serie * 1988 – 1990: Freddy’s Nightmares: A Nightmare on Elm Street – Die Serie (Freddy’s Nightmares) In der vierundvierzig Episoden umfassenden Serie agierte Freddy Krueger als einleitender Erzähler in eine unheimliche und/oder bizarre Geschichte in oder um die von ihm heimgesuchte Stadt Springwood. Das Konzept der Serie somit wurde praktisch 1:1 von “'Geschichten aus der Gruft'“ übernommen, um nicht zu sagen abgekupfert. Crossover * 2003: Freddy vs. Jason (Freddy vs. Jason) Remake * 2010: A Nightmare on Elm Street Sonstiges * Wes Craven dienten mehrere Ereignisse aus seinem eigenen Leben als Inspirationsquelle zur Erschaffung des Freddy Krueger: ** Immer wiederkehrende Alpträume aus seiner Jugend, in denen er von einer entstellten Kreatur mit Krallenhand verfolgt wurde. **Ein Pausenhofrabauke aus seiner Schulzeit, der ihn regelmäßig schikanierte und dessen Name Fred Krueger lautete. ** Ein Mann mit Hut und Mantel, der sich eines späten Abends einen grausamen Scherz mit Craven erlaubte, als dieser ein kleiner Junge war, indem er mit bösartigem Grinsen zu seinem Zimmerfenster in der Erdgeschosswohnung seiner Eltern hereinstarrte. * In einer frühen Drehbuchfassung sollte Fred Krueger bereits ein deutlich älterer Mann um die Sechzig sein und vom britischen Charakterdarsteller David Warner (*1941) verkörpert werden. Am Ende der Skriptüberarbeitungen wurde der Charakter jünger und agiler und die Rolle ging an Robert Englund. Dennoch sind Fotos des für einen Makeup-Test geschminkten David Warner erhalten geblieben. * Auf der Suche nach dem passenden Aussehen für Freddy, studierte Maskenbildner David B. Miller zahlreiche medizinische Fachbücher, um Referenzmaterial für möglichst authentische Verbrennungen zu sammeln. Ironischerweise wurde er aber beim Verspeisen einer Pizza fündig. Er fand Gefallen an den Formen, die der Schmelzkäse über die Salamischeiben zog, und benutzte letzten Endes diese als Ausgangspunkt für die Gestaltung des Makeups. * Die Produzenten hatten nach dem ersten Teil eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt, Robert Englund, der eine höhere Gage gefordert hatte, erneut als Freddy zu besetzen und engagierten aus Kostengründen für “Nightmare 2“ zunächst einen Stuntman. Bei der Sichtung der ersten abgedrehten Szenen mussten sie aber erkennen, dass der neue Darsteller ihn absolut steif und statisch wie einen Roboter spielte. Da dies in keiner Weise zu der bereits etablierten dynamischen Natur des Charakters passte, griff man letzten Endes doch auf Englund zurück und bewilligte seine Forderung nach besserer Bezahlung. * Mari-An Ceo, die Kostümbildnerin, die für das Nightmare-Remake engagiert worden war, gestaltete auch die Kostüme für die Neuverfilmungen von “''Freitag der 13.“ (2009) und “''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre“ (2006) und war somit für die Garderoben des Horror-Triumvirats Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees und Leatherface zuständig. * Für die Gestaltung des Pullovers bediente Wes Craven sich der Gesetze der Farbenlehre, wonach rot und grün als Komplementärfarben einander “abstoßen“. Somit sollte der Anblick Freddys dem Betrachter noch unangenehmer sein. * Zwischen 1984 und 1994 schlüpften neben Robert Englund noch acht weitere Personen in die Rolle des Freddy – drei davon allein im ersten Teil: ** 1984: Charles Belardinelli – In der Eröffnungssequenz, in der Krueger seinen Klingenhandschuh zusammenbaut, stammen die zu sehenden Hände nicht von Englund, sondern von Special-Effects-Assistent Belardinelli. ** 1984: Jim Doyle – In der Szene, in der Nancy einschläft und Freddys Gesicht und Klaue sich durch die Wand über ihrem Bett drücken, sowie wie in der Kult gewordenen Badewannen-Szene, in der der Krallenhandschuh zwischen Nancys Beinen auftaucht, sprang Doyle, der Designer für Mechanische Effekte ein. ** 1984: Anthony Cecare – Im Finale des ersten Filmes, in dem Nancy den in die Wirklichkeit geholten Freddy in Brand steckt, sprang Stuntman Cecare für die gefährliche “Lebende-Fackel-Szene“ ein. **1985: ?' – Der Stuntman (dessen Name nicht überliefert ist), der ursprünglich für Teil 2 engagiert worden war, wurde ob seiner hölzernen Spielweise recht bald gegen Englund ersetzt. Dennoch ist eine Szene erhalten geblieben (die auch im Trailer zum Film verwendet wurde), in der er durch den Dunstschleier der Schuldusche stakst, wobei der Gang sehr stark an Michael Myers aus der Slasher-Reihe “''Halloween“ erinnert. Jener “andere Freddy“ ziert sogar das deutsche Original-Kinoplakat für “''Nightmare II – Die Rache''“. ** 1989: '''Michael Bailey Smith – In der Szene in “''Nightmare V''“, in der Freddy Comicbuch-Fan Mark Grey (gespielt von Joe Seely) heimsucht, erscheint er ihm als “Super-Freddy“, eine überdimensionale, muskelbepackte Version seiner selbst mit einem Cape und einem schwarzen, gezackten Blitz-Emblem auf der Brust. Für diese Szene schlüpfte der beeindrucke 1,93m große athletische Smith in den berühmten Streifenpulli, was den Beginn seiner Karriere als Schauspieler markierte. ** 1989: Craig Noble – Im Finale von “''Nightmare V''“ brach Freddy buchstäblich aus dem Körper seiner Widersacherin Alice hervor. Um diesen Effekt darzustellen, wurde Noble (der seine Beine bei einer Minenexplosion in Vietnam verloren hatte) seiner Kollegin in einem Tragegeschirr umgeschnallt, sodass es aussah, als würde er direkt aus ihr herauswachsen. Der 2018 verstorbene Noble war ein vielgefragter Creature-Performer und wirkte bereits in Poltergeist II (1986) als dämonische Wurmgestalt Henry Kanes mit. ** 1991: Chason Schirmer – Für die Szene des jungen Freddy im Waisenhaus wurde Schirmer besetzt. Es sollte sein einziger Auftritt in einem Film bleiben. Heute lebt er in Kansas City, Missouri. ** 1991: Tobe Sexton – In der Szene, in der er sich zunächst mit einem Rasiermesser selbst verletzt und kurz darauf seinen gewalttätigen Stiefvater (dargestellt von Rock-Legende Alice Cooper) ermordet, wurde der jugendliche Freddy von Sexton verkörpert, der heute vorwiegend als Produzent agiert. Zitate Galerie - "Freddyvolution" Promo1984Freddy.png|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1984'' Promo1985Freddy.jpg|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1985'' Promo1987Freddy.png|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1987'' Promo1988Freddy.png|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1988'' Promo1989Freddy.png|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1989'' Promo1991Freddy.PNG|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1991'' Promo1994Freddy.PNG|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 1994'' Promo2003Freddy.PNG|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 2003'' Promo2010Freddy.PNG|''Publicity-Foto von Freddy Krueger, 2010'' en:Freddy Krueger Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Das Pure Böse Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Seelensammler Kategorie:Serienmörder Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Titelfigur